One of the Guys
by bainnebui
Summary: Dominique has always been considered one of the guys by her best friends Fred and James. Now she wants to prove to them that she can be a girl if she wants to.


James and Fred were known as the pranksters of the school. Well, it was expected with a family like theirs. Professor McGonagall nearly had a heart attack when she realised the namesakes of Fred Weasley and James Potter and Sirisus Black would be in the same year. Fred was able to source the newest Weasley products from his dad before they even reached the shelves. I was in their blood to be jokers. They were always being compared to Fred and George and even the Marauders.

Dominique, Fred and James had been best friends their whole lives. Often the family commented on how inseparable they were. It was also often said how unlikely a friend Dominique was to the boys.

Dominique had her mother's veela beauty. Her waist length white blonde hair often seemed to sparkle in the light as it cascaded in soft waves down her back. Her blue eyes pierced whoever she was talking to with intelligence far beyond their years. Her tall, slim figure was the envy of many girls at Hogwarts and as she grew older an object of desire for the boys.

But Dominique was one of the guys. She was a tomboy since birth, preferring to run around in mud than play with dolls. She had gone through a phase of only wearing trainers and baggy jeans much to her mother's dismay. While her sister Victoire favoured sitting pretty and reading French fashion magazines their mother had sent to her, Dominique preferred to be on a broom.

Quidditch was her passion. She was begging her dad to teach her to fly as soon as she could talk. Her dream was to join the Holyhead Harpie's like her aunt Ginny as soon as she was old enough. She loved nothing more than going to the orchard behind the Burrow and playing a game of three on three with her cousins. She was one of the best players in the family. She was a chaser, and she was fast.

'Dom,' shouted James from across the Gryffindor common room. 'We've got something we need to talk to you about.' Her cousin flung himself into the armchair next to hers followed by Fred who sat on James when he realised there were no free seats.

'Gerroff,' grunted James from under Fred. 'I'm sorry, Dom, but do you hear an annoying buzzing? Kinda sounds like somebody a little too big for their boots?'

'Alright, alright, you win,' the muffled voice of James said as he pushed Fred off. Dominique rolled her eyes as her cousins started playfully pushing and wrestling with each other.

'What is it that you lot want?' she asked, breaking up their game.

'Dad just sent me some of the new stock. He wants me to unofficially test it out,' Fred explained. 'Does you mum know that he wants you to test them?' Dom asked. Angelina wouldn't be happy if she knew her husband had given her son permission to get into trouble.

'What she doesn't know won't hurt her,' grinned Fred.

'Alright, what have you got?'

What people didn't realise was that Dominique was the brains behind the operation. The boys were full of ideas but without Dominique they would never happen. She was the one who formulated the plans that would create the most destruction and chaos. The boys would be caught every time if it wasn't for Dom, and they knew it.

Their friendship started when they were four years old as a result of a prank. Dominique was forever trying to get Fred and James to include her in their games.

'We don't want girls to play with us,' James sneered when Dominique followed the boys into the garden of the burrow. 'Why don't you go and see if Lucy will play dolls with you?'

'I don't like dolls,' Dom said indignantly. 'And Lucy's boring. She's such a girl.' Fred and James hooted with laughter.

'You're a girl Dommie,' Fred laughed. Dominique glared at her cousins. She's get revenge on them if it's the last thing she did.

It was tough, but she managed to prank James and Fred in the best way a five year old knew how.

'Freddie, Jamie, can you help me?' Dominique asked frantically running to the two boys. 'My doll fell down behind the rose bush and I'm afraid that something will hurt me if I try and get it. I need brave people like you to help.' She was playing up to what the boys liked most; complements and the chance to prove their bravery. She gave them her biggest puppy dog eyes that she used on her dad when she wanted more ice-cream. There was no way anyone could deny that vela charm.

'Alright, we'll help you,' agreed Fred.

'Obviously you won't be in Gryffindor like us if you're not brave enough to get a stupid doll from behind a bush,' James said clearly proud that he was brave enough.

'You're probably right,' Dom said sadly, planning on showing the boys just how brave she was later. 'It's this bush right here.'

Fred and James looked behind the bush. They spotted the pink frilly dress of Dominique's doll. James reached his hand behind and pulled up the doll.

'It won't budge, it must be caught on something,' he grunted, trying to pull it out. 'Freddie, help me.' Fred stuck his hand behind the bush and grabbed the doll along with James. They began pulling. The doll came free.

'YYYEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW,' yelped James, pulling his hand up, the doll still attached. 'It's a gnome in a dress!' screamed Fred.

The gnome was gnawing on James' hand and had already ripped the skin of Fred's finger which was bleeding. James shook his hand frantically trying to shake off the gnome. After much struggle he sent the gnome flying, leaving his hand raw and covered in bite marks.

Dominique couldn't contain her laughter. James and Fred were looking confused and on the verge of tears. Of course, as five year olds they were too brave to actually cry.

'I got you good,' laughed Dom. 'Serves you right for not letting me play.'

From that moment on the three were inseparable. Dominique was considered one of the boys and most of the time James and Fred forgot she was even a girl. That was until they were rudely awakened to that fact at the beginning of fourth year.

'Hey, do you know if Dominique is single?'

James and Fred looked up from their game of exploding snap to stare at their roommate John Hayward. They were usually on quite good terms with John; he even took part in a few of their pranks. But this was just unusual.

'Why wouldn't she be?' asked James, his eyes narrowed at his friend.

'Well, she's kind of fit,' replied John awkwardly. 'You guys are her cousins, and her best friends. I was just wondering if you think I'd have a chance with her.'

Fred and James were stunned into a silence – something that almost never happened. They couldn't wrap their heads around it. Dominique was one of the guys; she wasn't attractive in any way.

'So do you think she'd be into me?'

'I really don't know mate,' replied Fred. 'She never talks about it so she probably wouldn't be.'

John looked disheartened. 'If at all possible, could you mention me to her? Just let her know that I like her.' He walked off to the dorms leaving James and Fred alone.

'What was that about?' asked a gobsmacked James.

Fred shook his head. 'I have no idea. Do you think she would be interested in John?'

'Let's ask her. She's coming over now.'

Dominique crossed the common room tossing a quaffle between her hands as she did. It was only then that Fred and James noticed the stares that followed her; stares very similar to the ones that followed Victoire wherever she went. Even some of the boys in the older years turned to look at the fourteen year old. She had really grown into something amazing. She had gone through a growth spurt the previous year leaving her awkwardly tall and skinny. But her body had softened into the gentle curves of a woman. She had a certain aura about her. She radiated confidence. When had this happened?

'What are you two so troubled about?' Dom asked as she sat on the floor in front of them crossing her legs.

'John Hayward thinks you're fit,' blurted out James.

Fred rolled his eyes. 'Way to subtly tell her Jamie.'

Dominique's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open before stretching into a slight smile. 'Really?'

'Yeah,' James said. 'Crazy, right?'

'Why is it so crazy?' Dom demanded her face morphing instantly into anger. She certainly had the veela temper, mixed with the Weasley temper, she was terrifying when angry.

'Well, you're you,' James stuttered. 'You're like a guy.'

'Well thank you, James Potter, for confusing my gender for the past fourteen years. In case you dimwits didn't realise, I am a girl. Why shouldn't he be interested in me?'

'He doesn't mean you don't look like a girl,' Fred said attempting to calm her down. 'He means you don't really act like one.' Dominique's eyes flashed.

'I don't act like a girl,' she stated coldly. 'Alright then.' She stood up and stormed towards the stairs of the dorms.

James and Fred exchanged glances. 'We really messed up this time.'

They tried to continue their game but were too worried about how they had upset Dominique. She had a temper and could hold a grudge. They were in for a long process of pleading for forgiveness.

They decided to head to bed early. As they walked into their dormitory they heard a muffled giggle coming from one of the beds.

'Who's there,' called Fred. They weren't expecting what they saw. John sat up looking bleary eyed and dazed, a goofy smile on his face. Someone had their arms wrapped around him.

'Dominique!'

Dom gave her cousins a sly smile. 'Well I came up to the boys dormitory because obviously, I'm a guy and John here was looking a little lonely. So we started snogging. He clearly thinks I'm a girl.' She gave John one last snog before hopping out of the bed her long blonde hair swishing as she skipped out of the room.

'Quidditch in the morning, guys?' she asked her cousins.

Yes, Dominique Weasley was one of the guys. But when she wanted to be, she was a girl.


End file.
